O Nascimento do Amor
by SrtaHendric
Summary: Como o amor nasce? Da dor? Do odio? De uma brincadeira? É isso que estes dois estão preste a descobri...  Yaoi com lemon : Yullen - Kanda x Allen / Reever x Komui
1. Chapter 1

**O Nascimento do Amor**

**Yullen**

* * *

><p>Tocou gentilmente na engenhoca em cima da mesa, desceu o dedo indicador e bateu levemente com a unha no vidro, um zumbido foi ouvido dentro da engenhoca, à água que havia dentro tremeu levemente, mas a flor não se mexeu ou balançou, permaneceu imóvel flutuando na água.<p>

A engenhoca que mais parecia uma ampulheta, na verdade, era uma ampulheta, era a única coisa que tinha vida naquele quarto, a flor bonita com um tom rosa fraco, era a única coisa que parecia respirar ali. Só parecia, pois um garoto de olhos cinzas azulados e cabelos brancos olhava atentamente a ampulheta, "Será que isso foi de alguém que ele amou?" pensou o garoto triste. Ele perdeu o foco da ampulheta e olhou ao redor, o quarto tinha um ar frio e sinistro, a cama arrumada perfeitamente, tinha uma fina camada de poeira quase imperceptível pela falta do seu ocupante, que havia saído em missão. Allen Walker olhou para cama do seu companheiro que no momento estava fria e sem vida, lembrando de Kanda que havia partido em missão á dois dias, "O que ele estaria fazendo? Será que estava bem? Precisando de ajuda?" foi o pensamento do garoto de cabelos de neve.

Estava no quarto de Kanda havia á algum tempo, talvez uma hora ou duas, não sabia dizer, pois tinha se perdido ao analisar a ampulheta com a flor. O pobre garoto sempre vinha ao quarto do colega nos intervalos do treino para poder senti a presença dele, desde da missão da cidade de Matel. Vinha, sentava na cama, sentia o cheiro e se perguntava sobre a ampulheta em cima da mesa, o único item pessoal que havia no quarto, provavelmente seria de uma pessoa especial por que ela era bem cuidada, sempre tão reluzente e com a água bem limpa, talvez mais do que a própria Mugen.

Não sabia ao certo por que fazia isso, mas sempre vinha quando ao quarto do "amigo" quando ele não estava, pois assim que adentrava o recinto sentia um calor, uma energia emanando do quarto, algo que ele não sabia explicar, mas que lhe fazia muito bem, o deixava renovado, com mais esperanças. Talvez devesse ir para seu quarto, mas ele havida um ar misterioso e desagradável apesar de não poder negar que este não era muito diferente. Mas ao saber que seu companheiro habitava ali ou dormia naquela cama, um calor invadia seu peito e um certo nervosismo também. Uma mistura de emoções engraçadas, mas que surpreendentemente o deixava feliz, embora sempre soubesse que não podia ficar muito tempo ali, por que o quarto não era seu, todavia por hoje podia demorar mais um pouquinho já que o verdadeiro ocupante havia saído em missão.

Sentou na cama com cuidado, para que não a desarrumasse muito e encostou suas costas na parede, dobrou os joelhos, os abraçando e começou a admirando o teto, deixando senti aquela calma e paz em seu peito já conhecida, fechou os olhos devagar e na mesma velocidade apoio a cabeça entre os joelhos. Quando já estava se entregando ao sono, um som estrondoso rompeu o silencio no quarto e Allen acordou sobressaltado, levantando a cabeça fazendo-a bater com força na parede a sua costa, um moreno alto de longos cabelos azuis atravessou o quarto parando na frente do garoto de cabelo de neve que massageava sua cabeça dolorida, uma suave curva parecendo um O desenhou na boca do moreno que rapidamente foi mudada para uma cara zangada:

-MOYASHI! O que você faz aqui?- o garoto sentando na cama sorriu envergonhado enquanto o maior apertava com força a espada enfiada na sua cintura.

-Kan-Kanda! Você voltou cedo! O que houve?- o menor ficava cada vez mais vermelho de vergonha enquanto o maior ficava vermelho de raiva.

-Você não respondeu minha pergunta!- o maior de cabelos azuis desembainhou espada- Responda miserável! Antes que eu te fatie ao meio!

-É que...- o menor coçava a cabeleira branca e abria um sorriso tentando formular alguma desculpa enquanto era ameaçado com uma espada e um mal-humorado zangado empunhando-la - Johnny disse que precisava do meu quarto para algumas experiências, eu tive que sair de lá e como você estava em missão decidi ficar aqui até que ele termine o as experiências- o maior pensou um pouco e pareceu se convencer da desculpa do menor que suspirou aliviado.

-E por que você não ficou no quarto do usagi?- perguntou enquanto guardava a espada.

-Bom não queria incomodar o Lavi, seu quarto estava vazio, então achei melhor vim para cá, mas então achou a Innocence?- perguntou o menor curioso.

-Sim... foi bem fácil, estranhamente não havia muitos akumas, somente dois nível dois e vários níveis um, vários mesmo- falou o garoto de cabelos azuis enquanto despia o casaco pesado de exorcista ficando somente com uma camisa branca de algodão que estava aberta até a metade do peito, uma cicatriz em diagonal era visível em seu peito.

-Ah sim...- o menor notou a cicatriz e passou concentrar seus olhos e pensamentos nela, nem notou que levantava da cama em direção ao maior- Que cicatriz é essa Kanda? Você estar bem?- perguntou preocupado o garoto cabelos neve, quase tocando na cicatriz.

-Estou bem!- disse o moreno rispidamente fechando a camisa- Isso vai sarar em alguns dias, mas por que a pergunta?- perguntou o japonês olhando nos olhos do pequeno britânico.

-Oras!- respondeu um pouco indignado- Você é meu companheiro e amigo! Mas me deixe ver direito me parece que ela precisa de algum tratamento- o britânico esticou as mãos até a camisa e tentou tocar a cicatriz, o japonês ficou vermelho com a atitude do menor e puxou a camisa tentando fechá-la rapidamente em resposta o menor tentou forçá-la abri.

-Não precisa moyashi! Eu estou bem!- respondeu o japonês alto demais, tentando fazer o britânico soltar sua camisa em vão.

-Não se faça de forte! Não estar dolorida? Por que não passa na enfermaria só para te examinarem?- o albino ainda tentava abri a camisa para poder olhar melhor enquanto o espadachim tentava fechá-la.

Então começou uma briga de um abre e fecha da camisa, Allen já estava praticamente no colo de Kanda e com rosto quase colados, isso rapidamente foi percebido pelo maior que empurrou forte o pequeno que por sua vez tombou caindo no chão. Kanda se levantou com a cabeça baixa para que Allen não notasse a vermelhidão do seu rosto e foi até a porta no qual abriu bruscamente:

-Saia do meu quarto Moyashi! Agora!- gritou Kanda. O menor olhou para ele sem entender nada e ficou estático sentado no chão.

-Hã? Por que? O que foi que eu fiz? E é A-l-l-e-n, mais que coisa!

-Você... você... –o maior não conseguiu terminar por a vergonha travou a sua saída de som.

-Eu? Eu o que, Kanda? O que eu fiz?- perguntou o albino se levantando e limpando sua calça totalmente alheio a situação do japonês parado na porta.

-Você... sentou... no meu... colo... e quase... quase... quase... _me beijou... _–as suas palavras saíram num sussurro quase inaudível, as últimas palavras somente os lábios se mexeram sem sair nenhum som. O menor corou ao ouvi aquelas palavras e baixou a cabeça saindo rapidamente sem olhar nos olhos do maior.

Após a saída de Allen, Kanda fechou a porta com força tentando afugentar aquela vermelhidão do seu rosto, olhou para a ampulheta em cima da mesa, ela continuava lá, imóvel somente com duas pétalas ao fundo, chegou mais perto da flor, seu rosto fracamente foi refletido no vidro, mas por algum motivo, seu rosto se transformou no rosto do moyashi. Enfurecido empurrou a cadeira para longe fazendo um grande barulho.

**.::OoOoOoOoO::.**

Allen andava rapidamente por entre os corredores com a cabeça baixa dominado pela vergonha e com a mente repetindo as palavras de Kanda, as ultimas não pode escutar muito bem somente viu os lábios se mexerem, mas não faziam som algum. Estranhamente acertou o caminho até o quarto, abri a porta e a fechou o mais rápido que pode, encostando suas costas e parando para respirar melhor. Fez com que sua cabeça batesse de leve contra a porta de madeira e deslizou o seu corpo pela porta até sentar, abraçando os joelhos. "E agora? Como encararia Kanda? Talvez fosse só uma coisa boba, mas por que seu coração batia descontroladamente? E por que sentia um frio na barriga quando pensava nisso? E por que ele ficara tão nervoso?" olhou para sua mão, seus dedos haviam tocado aquela camisa sem pensar e do mesmo jeito levou a mão para o nariz para que pudesse sentir o seu cheiro, quase na mesma hora tirou a mão pensando no que tinha acabado de fazer "Por que eu estou agindo tão estranho? Será que... não! Definitivamente não! Eu não posso... ou posso? Estou apaixonado pelo aquele espadachim mal-humorado? Não! Deve ser outra coisa! Qualquer outra coisa!" o garoto olha para o quadro acima da sua cama, o que será que pensaria Mana? Vendo ele naquela situação? Estava cumprindo o que tinha lhe prometido, estava seguindo em frente, o resto não importava, nem mesmo um japonês mal-humorado. Ou era assim que pensava.

**.::OoOoOoOoO::.**

Alguns dias haviam se passado desde o ocorrido, cinco precisamente, Allen evitava de todas as maneiras o contado com Kanda e o maior havia notado isso, toda vez que ele chegava ao local o moyashi dava uma desculpa e se retirava, aquilo estava começando a irritar o Kanda, por que ele estaria fugindo? Vergonha? Talvez fosse isso, tentava não ligar para isso, mas infelizmente ele vinha na sua cabeça e perturbava seus pensamentos com idéias doidas de amor. Seu coração se descompassava e queria que o menor voltasse a falar ele chamando de Bakanda para poder sentir que estava tudo bem. Suas brigas de algum jeito o acalmavam, vê-lo todo irritado por chamá-lo de moyashi era divertido, todas as coisas que envolviam o moyashi eram boas e alegres. Apesar de procurar 'aquela pessoa' isso não significava que a amava, tinha um carinho por ela e sabia que devia encontrá-la por algum motivo. Tinha vontade de falar com aquele baka e pedir desculpas, mas seu orgulho não deixava, foi quando Komui lhe chamou, provavelmente para alguma missão e lá estava ele, o garoto branco:

-Qual a missão?- perguntou o maior rispidamente.

-Bom há algo acontecendo na França e quero que vocês investiguem, algo como um aparecimento extraordinário de akumas e acontecimentos estranhos como neve em pleno verão. Bom aqui tem um caderno com mais informações, como o numero de akumas é muito grande você fará dupla com o Allen. Se apresse e vão. Boa viagem!- o chinês de cabelos roxos e vestes brancas, sorriu docemente e acenou com a mão. O mais alto apenas pegou o caderno das mãos de Komui e se virou para sair, enquanto o menor jazia imóvel no sofá, quando Kanda já estava na porta ele gritou.

-Ei, Moyashi!- o garoto de cabelos neve virou- Você não vem?

-H-hai... – Allen acordou de seus devaneios e se apressou em acompanhar o maior. Komui sorriu docemente ao observar os dois.

**.::OoOoOoOoO::.**

Fora uma viagem difícil, com a vinda do trem até a cidade foi banhada de um silencio mórbido e varias olhadas do menor para Kanda, já que o mesmo não parava de olhar para ele. Ao chegarem à cidade haviam pegado mais informações, mas nada relevante e como haviam chegado muito tarde decidiram logo irem para o hotel. Chegaram ao hotel que não era muito luxuoso, mas bem aconchegante, descobrindo que teriam dormir no mesmo quarto, porém com camas separadas por que a procura por aquele hotel estava muito grande, mesmo com aparecimento dos akumas. Haveria dali alguns dias, um festival, os habitantes da cidade não se deixaram abalar pelos acontecimentos e fariam o festival, era o mais famoso da região e por isso recebiam muitos turistas. Allen que estava vermelho desde a entrada no trem, só fez corar mais, e para piorar toda vez que o maior se dirigia a ele, suas bochechas adquiriam um vermelho vivo. O caminho até o quarto fora silencioso assim como a viagem até a cidade, não falavam nada mais que o necessário e essa atitude irritava o maior que já estava nevorso.

O quarto era grande com uma porta no lado esquerdo e um guarda roupa de madeira no mesmo lado junto com uma pequena mesa e um abajur de aparência clássica, já o outro lado havia duas camas de solteiro com uma pequena mesinha entre elas, com um abajur em cima da mesma aparência que o outro, havia um tapete bem no centro do quarto de cor vermelha. O maior adentrou logo o recinto e se jogou com força na cama enquanto o menor foi até a janela admirar a vista, o tamanho da janela não era muito grande, mas para Allen era mais que o suficiente, ele abriu as frestas, apoiou o cotovelo na borda e colocou o queixo em cima da palma de sua mão. Todos esses movimentos foram cuidadosamente observados pelo japonês que fingia dormir.

De repente uma brisa bateu no rosto do britânico e fez com que seus sedosos cabelos brancos esvoaça-se para traz, o menor para aproveitar a brisa e fechou os olhos soltando um pequeno sorriso, aquela visão encantou Kanda "Nossa, como ele é belo e ao mesmo tempo tão frágil... Mas o que diabos eu estou pensando?" que não pode deixar de ficar vermelho com seus pensamentos. Pouco tempo depois a brisa se foi e Allen abriu os olhos lentamente como se tivesse acabado de acordar, o maior se perguntou o que o outro estaria pensando que o deixava tão feliz.

E assim os dois permaneceram por horas, o espadachim acabou não resistindo ao cansaço e dormiu de tanto observar o britânico, enquanto menor apenas se cansou da janela e foi tomar seu banho.

Já no banheiro reparou que não era muito espaçoso quanto o quarto, mas agradável, com uma enorme pia de mármore branco, que cobria a extensão da parede toda, e uma cômoda de madeira bem embaixo, havia um espelho que, assim como a pia, ocupava a parede da direita toda. Na parede da esquerda havia um box com chuveiro, na parede da frente havia um vaso sanitário de porcelana branca, tudo bem ajeitado e arrumado. Allen entrou no box e ficou bastante tempo no banho tentando relaxar diante da presença do Kanda, ainda se sentia envergonhado pelo acontecimento anterior, por isso não conseguia falar com ele mais que o necessário, e para piorar ele sempre parecia estar com raiva fazendo-o lembrar do 'incidente' no quarto, por isso ainda não teve coragem para pedir desculpas. Mas apesar disso era bom saber que deixava o maior vermelho, e que chegou bem perto dele. Durante a semana que passou longe dele percebeu o que o amava e muito, por isso que ia toda às vezes em seu quarto, suas insônias serviram para comprovar o sentimento por ele.

Havia um xampu no banheiro e utilizou-o para lavar seus sedosos cabelos brancos, assim que terminou se lavar saiu do box e se enxugou. Pensando que Kanda ainda estaria dormindo, vestiu apenas a calça deixando o tórax nu e saiu para voltar ao quarto, estava um pouco cansando e uma boa noite de sono ajudaria a sentir melhor.

Assim que voltou ao quarto notou que seu companheiro também tinha feito o mesmo que ele, havia tirado a camisa ficando somente de calças e com os seus cabelos lisos soltos, sentado na cama com as pernas cruzadas como se estivesse esperando que o menor saísse do banho. Allen tentou não ficar olhando muito para o peito nu do seu amigo, mas fora impossível esconder sua surpresa ao vê-lo ali sem camisa, por isso foi o mais rápido o possível, assim que conseguiu se recuperar, foi para sua cama jogando suas veste na cabeceira. Quando já estava preste a se deitar uma voz sedutora chamou seu 'nome':

-Moyashi... por quanto tempo você pensar em fica fugindo?- o menor parou e não parecia respirar, ele tinha estremecido ao ouvir seu nome. Kanda havia decidido naquela cama, só precisava ouvir dele.

-D-de que?-o menor virou mecanicamente tentando sorri, mas sem sucesso. Kanda se levantou e foi na direção de Allen que recuou caindo na cama, o espadachim continuou avançando enquanto o britânico ainda tentava recuar até que o maior sentou por cima do menor. O japonês havia decidido que amava aquele albino, mas precisava ouvir o mesmo dele.

-De mim...- sua voz saiu rouca, seus joelhos fixos sobre a cama colocando seu peso sobre o menor, derreando seu corpo por cima do outro, usando as mãos como apoio foi baixando a cabeça até perto do rosto do outro até que tocou os lábios do menor com seus.

Assim que fez isso o menor protestou usando suas mãos para empurrar os ombros de Kanda, num movimento ágil desconectando as bocas, Kanda imobilizou Allen prendendo suas mãos no topo da sua cabeça, Kanda voltava para a boca de Allen, entretanto o menor continuou a se mexer:

-PARE DE FUGI, ALLEN WALKER!- berrou Kanda. O cabelo de neve se assustou, o encarando por alguns momentos e depois desviando.

-E-eu não... estou fugindo... pare... por favor... eu... –Allen fechou os olhos, tentando achar as palavras para falar naquele momento, os olhos de Kanda o atrapalhavam. Não podia negar que toque dos seus lábios fora bom, mas estava com medo, tudo acontecia muito rápido, o queria, mas algo dentro de si o fazia parar. Kanda saiu de cima dele bruscamente.

-Desculpa...- foi tudo o que ouvira. Para Kanda ele precisava ouvir, mas não pode, seus sentimentos não eram correspondidos, mas algo dentro dele dizia que isto não estava certo, que não era assim que as coisas acabavam. Porém ele apenas se deitou de costa para o menor fingindo dormir.

**.::OoOoOoOoO::.**

Allen se mexia inquieto na cama, sua respiração pesada e seu corpo suado, sonhava com Mana, com o Conde, com os noahs, muitas outras coisas que estava lhe dando medo, um pesadelo de sua vida cruel era passado diante dos seus olhos, até acordar sobressaltado. Ficou sentado na cama até sua respiração normalizar tentando esquecer o sonho, tentou voltar a dormir, mas sentiu uma dor aguda atingi seu olho esquerdo, fazendo-o gemer, massageou o olho para que a dor diminuísse, mas ele se ativou e começou a ouvi as vozes. Voz das almas dos akumas, pedindo por ajuda, tampou os ouvidos para que as vozes cessassem, entretanto foi inútil, pois as vozes vinham da sua cabeça, sussurrou baixinho:

-Por favor, calem a boca, eu vou salvá-las, mas calem a boca, eu não consigo... –Allen não conseguiu terminar a frase outra pontada, como uma agulha entrando em seu olho, o atingiu, as vozes que suplicavam por salvação ficaram mais altas, na hora que iria dormir isso sempre acontecia, como se pedissem para que ele não descansasse até que todas fossem salvas, mas por algum motivo hoje estava pior.

Allen tentou se levantar para lavar seu rosto, mas seu corpo todo tremia devido a dor em seu olho esquerdo, com os pés arrastando e meio cambaleante se dirigiu até o banheiro, mais uma vez seus movimentos eram cuidadosamente vigiados pelo japonês que havia acordado com seu pequeno gemido, escutou parte do que ele havia sussurrado, decidiu não interferi por enquanto, apesar de muito preocupado. Allen conseguiu ir até a porta do banheiro com bastante esforço, sua mão esquerda segurava o olho enquanto a direita girava a maçaneta, um pequeno degrau, uma mesa e uma dor no olho, junte tudo isso e vai dar um Allen quase morto caído na porta do banheiro. Nessa hora Kanda se levantou rapidamente e saiu correndo em direção do menor caído, assim que chegou perto pode ver que o britânico se contorcia de dor.

Seus joelhos estavam dobrados e sua mão livre com o punho cerrado enquanto a outra apertava fortemente o olho esquerdo, Kanda o levantou cuidadosamente fazendo-o sentar, ao tocar nas suas costas senti a camisa toda molhada de suor. O maior olhou para o rosto do pequeno e pode ver claramente o sofrimento que passava, sua expressão pálida, seu olho direito cinza totalmente apavorado misturado com dor enquanto o outro era tapado por sua mão esquerda. Kanda pegou a mão livre dele, que tremia descontroladamente, e deu as mão com a sua, mostrando que ele estava ali para ajudá-lo, enquanto fazia isso pode ver que a boca de Allen se abria, mas não saia nenhum som, provavelmente ele estaria gritando, entretanto por algum motivo nenhum som saía. Viu que o menor poderia acabar cortando o seu próprio olho devido à força que fazia ao apertá-lo e que de fato isso ocorreu, ele cortou sua própria sobrancelha cravando suas unhas nelas, assim que viu o sangue escorrer pegou sua mão esquerda e tirou da frente do olho. E viu, mas preferiu não ter visto.

A orbe vermelha girava descontroladamente como um monstro que possuía vida, uma vida demoníaca, pode sentir o quanto as almas dos akumas era nojentas e suas vozes agonizantes. Enquanto Allen tentava de algum modo diminuir ou expressar sua dor, Kanda estava desesperado com a situação, tentava de algum jeito apaziguar a dor. Começou a distribuir beijos ao redor do olho, beijando primeiramente o local que sangrava, sentindo o seu sangue quente em seus lábios, o menor nem parece sentir o que o outro estava fazendo, entretanto continuou até a dor parar. Kanda soltou os pulsos de Allen que caíram no chão produzindo um baque surdo, continuou beijando ao redor do olho e assim que ele desativou, beijou o olho esquerdo, num selinho longo e demorado com todo seu amor, para que nunca mais aquilo voltasse.

Kanda sabia que Allen não teria forças para voltar para a cama e gentilmente carregou no colo, primeiramente o abraçou percebendo que ele não regia, o carregou no colo. O menor ainda tremia nos seus braços e suava muito, queria retirar aquela camisa que estava pingando de suor do corpo dele, então assim que colocou na cama, vasculhou suas coisas atrás de outra peça. Encontrando-a, pegou e voltou para cama, Allen ainda estava no mesmo jeito que o deixara, seu corpo não regia ao seu toque, parecia morto. Afugentando esses pensamentos tirou a camisa do britânico e vestiu a seca nele, ele pareceu não se importar ou pelo menos não esboçava nenhuma reação, o arrumou cuidadosamente na cama e colocou sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro e acariciou sua cabeleira branca enquanto o menor parecia admirar o teto com uma expressão vazia.

O japonês tentou se levantar para voltar para sua cama quando algo segurou a manga da sua camisa. Allen segurava firmemente a camisa do seu companheiro de viagem e tinha voltado a tremer. Kanda voltou rapidamente para a cama preocupado com o estado do colega, a expressão vazia que ele antes demonstrava se desmanchava em lagrimas, seus olhos antes recheado de dor deram lugar ao pavor. O maior abraçou o amado com força ao vê-lo naquela situação e sussurrou baixinho no seu ouvido:

-Shhh... eu estou aqui... calma, eu estou aqui- enquanto falava isso Kanda acariciava o cabelo de Allen.

-Kanda... eu... estou... com... medo...- falava o menor em seus braços entre os soluços e o choro.

-De que Allen? De que você estar com medo?- perguntou Kanda docemente.

-As vozes... estão mais altas... tudo está indo rápido demais... eu não consigo entender...!- o britânico voltou a chorar com forças em seus braços, enquanto o japonês tentava processar o que seu pequeno havia dito, sabia que ele estava com medo das vozes, mas não entendia o que estava indo rápido demais, ou que ele não conseguia entender.

Isto o fez se desesperar mais, pois queria ajudá-lo e não sabia como não entendia o motivo do choro do moyashi e, além disso, ele nunca tinha ficado assim na sua frente, sempre fora sorridente e brincalhão, nunca havia pensado que ele era tão frágil, parecia uma porcelana que se tocasse poderia quebrar:

-Kan-kanda?- o maior olhou para baixo onde o britânico estava deitado como um bebê e olhou dentro dos olhos do britânico que gentilmente pegou as bochechas do maior com suas mãos e começou a trazer o rosto para perto dele.

A cena se passou em câmera lenta, desde o toque gentil dos lábios do inexperiente albino no japonês até o maior envolvê-lo, fazendo seus corpos se colarem num abraço gentil. Kanda aproveitava o máximo daquele beijo enquanto Allen tentava acompanhar o ritmo do moreno, suas línguas travando uma pequena batalha, as mãos do espadachim subindo e descendo nas costas do britânico, até que o maldito ar faltou e eles se separaram. Ambos estavam ofegantes, entretanto o garoto cabelos de neve estava bem corado e evitava olhar nos olhos do espadachim. Allen inesperadamente saiu do colo de Kanda e se deitou na cama se cobrindo com os lençóis encolhendo-se todo, Kanda apenas ficou observando tudo surpreso, até que o pequeno o chamou:

-Kanda...? Dorme... dorme comigo? Me faz... me faz... sentir... calor- o britânico se encolheu mais ao dizer aquelas palavras e ficou escondido nos lençóis, mas não parou de falar- Eu... to com... medo... me tira... esse medo...

O japonês abriu um largo sorriso entendendo a mensagem de Allen e puxou o lençóis revelando um britânico totalmente corado, o maior começou a engatinhar sobre a cama em direção ao pequeno e colocou o rosto na mesma altura da dele, voltando a beijá-lo novamente, dessa vez o beijo continha uma misto de paixão e desejo, que fez o menor gemer bem baixinho. Após o beijo Kanda ficou encarando o amado por alguns instantes tentando saber o motivo da mudança, entretanto não iria perder esta chance, gentilmente começou a abrir os botões de sua camisa. Pensou em recuar, pois talvez, e o mais provável, o menor só quisesse se aproveitar dele, porém isso não importava se ele havia pedido para fazer ele faria. Nem que fosse a primeira e única vez.

Devagar o peito alvo de Allen foi se revelando, fazendo-o corar mais com cada botão aberto, após de todos estarem abertos, Kanda ficou observando o quanto é belo o corpo do exorcista e lentamente pousou a mão sobre o seu tórax, deslizando, numa linha incrivelmente torta. Parando no seu abdômen definido, no qual fez pequenos movimentos circulares no umbigo, causando no menor, pequenos arrepios por todo o corpo, claramente demonstrado pelos seus pelos arrepiados. Na mesma velocidade que sua mão, direcionou sua boca para o peito distribuindo leves beijos por toda sua extensão, sua boca então subiu, lambendo sem parar, até o pescoço, deixando para trás uma trilha de saliva quente. Quando chegou ao pescoço distribuiu fortes beijos e pequenas mordidas deixando marcas vermelhas nos lugares onde passava, subiu um pouco mais até atingir sua orelha:

-Allen... –o garoto estremeceu- Por que... – a mão de Kanda começou a brincar com os mamilos claros do menor, fazendo-o gemer baixo- mudou de idéia...? –aquilo não havia saído da cabeça do espadachim, ele realmente queria saber se aquela seria ultima vez.

-Ah...- Allen virou o rosto num claro movimento de prazer, o maior aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos com a mão, enquanto o outro tentava segurar seus gemidos, porém em vão- Ah...- o japonês via que ele não iria dizer, então resolveu aumentar a 'tortura'.

Desceu sua mão até a calça do pequeno, enquanto isso, mordia e lambia o pescoço dele, que respirava pesadamente. Ao chegar na calça do menor abriu bem devagar o botão e o zíper, para depois adentrar a mão na sua cueca, apertando levemente o membro duro dele. O britânico se assustou com o toque e ficou mais vermelho:

-Kan-Kanda... não... ai não... –pediu Allen, porém Kanda não ouviu e começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem nele com as mãos- Ah... não... Kanda... não... –o japonês se deliciava com as tentativas do seu companheiro em parar seus movimentos, além das expressões que ele fazia.

-Vamos, moyashi... diga o por que mudou de idéia e eu pararei...- Kanda sabia que ele falaria, mas não pararia. Aumentos os ritmos dos movimentos, Allen começou a gemer mais alto e forte.

-Seu toque... ah... me faz... ah... sentir... ah... calor... ah... eu gosto... ah... desse... ah... calor... ah... e... eu... gosto... de você...- Kanda ficou surpreso ao ouvir aquilo, mas gostou do que ouvi e por isso aumentou mais uma vez os movimentos com a mão- Aahh... você disse... ah... que... ah.. iria... ah... paraaar...

-Por que se você está gostando tanto?- e soltou um sorriso sarcástico.

Sentiu que o menor estava ponto do orgasmo e decidiu pela ultima vez aumenta o ritmo até ele gozar. O que não demorou muito, um pequeno jato de liquido branco saiu do membro do garoto de cabelos alvos que soltou um gemido demorado e alto. Kanda tirou a mão lambuzada pelo sêmen do seu amado e lambeu com prazer, enquanto Allen cobria o rosto com um braço, ofegante, tentando entender todas as emoções que sentia. Tudo aquilo era bom e não queria que o Kanda parasse, além de querer de novo, gostava do japonês, mas estava com medo do que ele faria, estranhamente estava com medo da dor. Após lamber todo o sêmen do garoto, o espadachim sussurrou ao ouvido do britânico:

-Você quer sentir um prazer ainda maior...?- para o japonês independente da resposta continuaria até conseguir o quer. Allen retirou o braço do rosto e encarou Kanda surpreso, "o que seria esse prazer maior?"

-O que você- a mão do espadachim desceu até as calças e as retirou por completo assim como a cueca- Kan-Kanda? O que você... ah- a mão do seu amado foi descendo até seu membro, mas não parou lá, foi mais para baixo atingindo o seu anûs. O que fez o menor dar um pequeno gemido- Kan-Kanda... não... aí não.. é sujo...- o japonês não parou, ao contrario aumentou a freqüência dos movimentos- ai... Kanda estar doendo... serio estar doendo- o espadachim encarou o britânico por alguns instantes e retirou o dedo. Allen pensou que ia se sentir bem, porém foi como se tivesse arrancado uma parte dele.

-Gomem'nasai*... não pensei que doeria tanto... – era claro a decepção nos olhos do outro, porém Allen não sabia o que fazer. Doeram quando ele fizera aquilo, mas quando ele retirou não gostou, queria o espadachim, o amava e queria que o amado se sentisse bem- Boa noite Allen- Kanda se levantou da cama sem ao menos lhe dar um beijo de boa noite.

Allen não pode deixar de sentir raiva, ele não se senti pronto para o que Kanda queria fazer. O pequeno não pode deixar de sentir o desejo, mas não queria agora, na verdade queria e não queria. Estava tudo confuso em sua mente, não sabia o que fazer, decidiu se levantar e questionar ao companheiro a sua atitude, depois de fazer aquilo tudo com ele, resolvera desistir? "Este pequeno moyashi não deixaria assim". Sem nenhuma coberta se levantou e foi até o seu amado, sentou por cima dele e Kanda o encarou assustado:

-Mo-moyashi? O que faz aqui?- Allen não respondeu e o beijou, deixando seu instinto guiar suas mãos.

Que desceram para sua camisa, abrindo com rapidez. Sua boca foi para o pescoço, fazendo assim como ele fizera consigo, após abrir a camisa sua mão desceu para a calça, encontrando uma pequena dificuldade visto que ele estava em cima do amado, além do mesmo está sentado na cama. Assim que passou a mão por cima da calça pode senti que ele estava com um volume do tamanho do seu anteriormente, e isto fez o britânico corar bastante, mas não o suficiente para fazê-lo parar. O menor sabia o que fazer, já tinha visto o seu mestre fazer com um subordinado dele antes e faria o mesmo. Por que vira que o mestre havia se sentindo muito bem, apesar do subordinado não parecer senti o mesmo. Baixou a calça e a cueca o suficiente para retirar o membro do amado e lentamente ele começou a lambê-lo e chupá-lo carinhosamente, deixando bem molhado, não demorou muito com a boquete e pousou a sua entrada sobre o membro do maior que estava bem surpreso e por isso não conseguia mover nenhum músculo:

-A-Allen? O que você.. ah!- Allen havia começado a penetrar a sua carne com o membro do garoto- Ei! Ah... não... ah... precisa... ah fazer isso! ah... senão quiser!

-Eu sei... ah...- o menor penetrava lentamente sentindo dores muito forte, era desconfortável, já que Kanda era bem dotado- Que você... ah... quer... ah... então... eu também... ah... quero!- O britânico havia penetrado o membro do maior totalmente em sua carne e por isso havia parado por alguns instantes para recuperar o fôlego.

Kanda o encarava assustado se perguntando o motivo da atitude do seu pequeno, porém não demorou muito nestes pensamentos já que o menor começara a cavalgar sobre seu membro. Allen parecia gemer de dor, o japonês não fazia nada para parar os movimentos do pequeno, por que estava terrivelmente bom. O britânico tentava de todas as formas manter aquele fluxo dos movimentos, mesmo que doesse e fosse um pouco desconfortável, por que seu amor parecia se sentir muito bem com aquele sobe-e-desce, no qual era pura verdade, Allen era apertado e apesar dos movimentos serem lentos, era melhor coisa de sua vida. O menor estava começando a se cansar do sobe-e-desce, entretanto não iria parar, até por que a sensação melhorava e ele já não sentia mais tanta dor, Kanda percebeu o cansaço do seu albino e resolveu agir trocando de posições, estava na hora de colocar seu amado embaixo:

- Eu assumo daqui... está tudo bem? – o japonês estava preocupado, provavelmente essa era a primeira vez com alguém, e já estava se esforçando bastante. Ele soltou um sorriso.

- Claro que está... se você se sente bem eu também me sentirei... – o albino acariciou as bochechas do amado, deixando o bem vermelho que em resposta, o beijou o mais apaixonante que pode.

Ao término do beijo, os movimentos recomeçaram, num vai-e-vem envolvente e que superava o limite da consciência. Kanda estocava forte e rápido em Allen, desejando gozar, mas ao mesmo tempo aproveitar mais daqueles doces movimentos, seu belo moyashi gemia lindamente aproveitando os movimentos do namorado. O prazer era tão grande para ambos que sem precisar de masturbação e ao mesmo tempo, os dois gozaram, numa contração involuntária dos corpos, o sêmen de Kanda preencheu a entrada de Allen enquanto o sêmen do menor melou todo o seu tórax.

Ali, naquela cama, durante o ato, um se entregou ao outro de alma e paixão, ao um amor quente e cuidadoso, que prometia ultrapassar todas as barreiras, até mesmo da morte. Ao final do ato, os dois grudaram os corpos num abraço quente e protetor, para ambos. Allen descobriu que não estaria sozinho no caminho que havia traçado para si, além de não precisar mais ter medo, pois acreditava que seu amor estaria ali sempre para lhe ajudar e Kanda achou um lugar quente e amoroso que sempre podia se abrigar. Antes de dormir, sentindo o cheiro do pequeno, o maior se pronunciou:

-Moyashi... eu ti amo... ti amo tanto... você... me ama? – o albino sorriu diante a pergunta.

-Claro que eu ti amo... amo, mas que você possa imaginar... - mais um pouco e os dois dormiram com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

**.::OoOoOoOoO::.**

A missão foi terminada com sucesso, trazendo a innocence de volta a ordem. A viagem de volta fora bem tranqüila com o Allen dormindo no colo do amado, devido a noite e ainda ter o trabalho de recuperar a innocence, fora assim até a chegada na ordem, precisamente até chegaram ao escritório do Komui. Estranhamente a ordem estava vazia e o departamento de ciências estava calmo, provavelmente eles estariam no seu almoço. Kanda agoniado para terminar esta missão e passar mais tempo com seu moyashi, entrou sem bater no escritório do Komui, e se deparou com a cena mais constrangedora de sua pobre vida. Komui e Reever estavam fazendo sexo, sendo Komui o uke e o Reever o seme. Komui usava a sua mesa para apoio e os dois pareciam perto do ápice, porém o espadachim não ficou para descobrir, fechou a porta com violência e pegou a mão do seu moyashi carregando para seu quarto:

-Nossa, então nós não somos os únicos namorados aqui, né? – o japonês não respondeu, fazendo o britânico pensar que fora precipitado demais em chamá-lo de namorados – Somos namorados né, Kanda? - Allen fora empurrado para dentro do quarto de Kanda, no qual fora imprensado contra a parede da porta.

-Claro que somos, moyashi... – o britânico ficou imensamente feliz com aquela resposta, não sabia por que, mas tinha medo de Kanda dizer que não, apesar de tudo.

-É por que... –moyashi não pode responder, teve seus lábios atacados pelo moreno, que foram devorados intensamente. As bocas se desconectaram pela falta de ar – Kan-Kanda?

-Não posso te beijar? – as orbes negras encararam as cinzas.

-Claro que pode, mas precisa desse fogo até parece que quer... aquilo... – o britânico ficou vermelho feito um pimentão.

-E se eu disser que quero? –Kanda sussurrou roucamente no ouvido de Allen, numa clara demonstração de desejo – Tem algo contra? Ver aqueles dois me deixou seriamente excitado...

-Eu vou dizer... que também... estou na mesma situação...

Foi o suficiente para o moreno, depois disso tiveram mais uma rodada de amor e paixão.

* * *

><p>NA: As pessoas perguntam, por que diabos esse final? Eu respondo, por que tenho a ideia de fazer um capitulo extra sendo Reever x Komui, só por isso .-.

E uma coisinha, ela sera uma dou-shot e fora o extra que tenho em mente. Espero que gostem e reviews! *-*


	2. As promessas de um amor

"_Mesmo depois daquela noite quente e calorosa, os prazeres carnais se seguiram... mas somente eles."_

"_Estava sumindo..."_

Depois daquela noite veiram muitas outras, quentes e que deixavam o pequeno se fôlego, pois era difícil acompanhar o amado, naqueles movimentos rápidos e envolventes. Mas depois de algumas semanas se encontrando e tendo essa noite de "amor" juntos, aquele sentimento especial estava sumindo, simplesmente evaporando, de uma forma inexplicável. Queria sentir o moreno, queria sentir que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos, mas o maior não dizia nada, não conversava, chegava e o beijava rapidamente retirando a roupa, e afoitos faziam o mais rápido e selvagem que podiam.

"_Tremendamente injusto... não devia ser assim..."_

E ao acordar o maior sumia de sua cama e só deus sabe quando voltaria a ter aquela noite de novo. O albino queria falar para ele todos seus sentimentos, como estava se sentindo ultimamente, mas o japonês não lhe dava uma chance, parecia fazer de propósito, fazendo as coisas selvagens e ao fim o deixava muito cansado que fazia o britânico dormir segundos depois. E mais uma vez a cama vazia, desse jeito parecia que o menor para o espadachim, era somente um objeto de uso sexual, que podia ser usado a qualquer hora, pois era um alvo fácil, completamente apaixonado pelo outro. Depois que pediu para ser "tocado" pelo Kanda, se acostumou com o toque e queria sentir mais e mais dele, mesmo que já gostasse dele, depois que ele disse _"Eu ti amo..." _passou a amá-lo mais, entretanto para o maior parecia que depois disso tinha se desapaixonado. Será que isso existia?

"_Talvez tenha feito algo errado"_ era o pensamento constante de Allen, ou então _"Não o satisfiz o suficiente, ele pensava que poderia oferecer mais prazer para ele, mas no fim não foi isso..." _ele tentava descobrir um jeito de remediar a situação, de trazer o seu moreno para mais perto de si, de fazê-lo voltar a amá-lo. Mas nunca vinha algo na cabeça, nada que pudesse demonstrar seu amor sem ser o ato sexual, talvez estivesse dando importância demais para isso, mas esta era a única forma que os unia, que o albino podia sentir verdadeiramente o espadachim. Então se cortasse isso, com certeza seria um motivo para Kanda o abandonar, para deixar de ter serventia, e não era isso que queria. Não mesmo.

**.::OoOoOoO::.**

E mais uma vez estava preso aos seus pensamentos sentando em sua cama, admirando a paisagem escura que seu quarto lhe proporcionava, pensando, como sempre, no espadachim e nos motivos dele ter perdido seu amor para si, seria mais uma noite sem dormir, até que ouvi algumas batidas na porta. Já sabia o quem era, ele. Dando algumas batidas no rosto para espantar a tristeza e tentando colocar um sorriso do rosto, abriu a porta e confirmou seus pensamentos, lá estava ele. Entrou rapidamente sem ao menos dizer uma boa noite para o pequeno, e o mesmo já sabia o que ia acontecer:

-Boa noite Kanda... – o maior sentou na cama e começou a tirar a camisa.

-Boa noite Allen... – depois de tirada a camisa o moreno olhou para o pequeno que também tirava a camisa e vinha em sua direção, parando em sua frente, entre suas pernas.

-O mesmo de sempre? – aquela expressão assustou Kanda, pois seu albino tinha falado aquilo tão facilmente e de forma banal, colocando um sorriso no rosto. Sabia que sua relação havia se resumindo somente naquelas noites, mas era por que o espadachim não sabia lidar com aquilo. Não sabia lidar com o amor.

-Sim... – o pequeno sorriu docemente e se abaixou para beijar seu amado.

O beijo foi calmo e terno, mas vazias de sentimentos como amor e paixão, isso foi percebido pelo menor, que sentiu uma tristeza lhe abater, mas não deixaria ser levado por isso, o seu amado estava ali para ser satisfeito e faria o melhor para isso. Allen abraçou o espadachim o mais docemente que pode e em troca recebeu vários beijos no pescoço, o maior o segurou pela cintura e o fez deitar na cama. O albino olhou nos olhos do outro, estava tão vazios de sentimentos, apesar de ver uma ponta de desejo, o amor que outrora tinha visto, estranhamente havia sumido. Mais uma vez a tristeza atingiu o seu coração, teve que fazer muito esforço para que não transborda-se pelos olhos:

-Hey Kanda... você me ama certo? – o menor tinha virado o rosto para esconder a tristeza.

E o mesmo esperava uma resposta, mas somente ouviu um pequeno muxoxo de confirmação. Isto foi muito doloroso para ele, partiu seu coração em pedaços, pois tinha entendido errado, o amor que o maior um dia tinha sentido havia sumido, evaporado. Durante o ato da penetração chorou, aliado com a dor, chorou bastante, seu parceiro havia reparado e preocupado lhe perguntou:

-Você ainda não está acostumado? – o albino tentou enxugar as lágrimas, tentando esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

-Acho que é... pelo... tempo... – uma verdade, havia algumas semanas que o espadachim não o visitava.

-Passarei a vim regularmente... – Kanda falou aquilo, pois não queria que seu amado se machucasse. Allen se sentiu um pouco mais feliz, por que poderia ter seu amor perto por mais tempo, mesmo que o outro não o amasse como ele amava.

Ao final do ato, o albino se encolheu nas cobertas e começou a chorar mais forte só que em silêncio, o japonês nem percebeu. O britânico pensava que como fora burro acreditar que Kanda poderia lhe amar verdadeiramente e que este amor poderia durar, pelo menos estaria com ele, poderia sentir, nem que seja um pouco o seu calor, podia sentir parte dele em si. Allen teria que se contentar só com isso, pois era somente isso que o moreno podia lhe oferecer, ou era assim que pensava.

Kanda terminava de se vestir admirando o vazio, ele estava tão confuso e tão arrependido, devia ser mais sensível para poder proporcionar coisas melhores para o seu pequeno. Durante o ato ele havia chorado tanto, além do normal, será que era por causa do tempo mesmo? Ou tinha outro motivo? Não seria por ele não querer mais? Não querer mais fazer isso, mas continuava por se compadecer de si? Tudo isso o deixava confuso e para piorar quando o menor perguntou se o amava, não havia conseguido responder, não sabia se devia dizer a verdade, ou se mentia, qual das duas alternativas é a melhor? Há um tempo tinha percebido que o amor faltava naquela cama, queria saber o que faltava para poder fazer o amor voltar, queria saber se o albino havia deixado de amá-lo e estava com ele por pena, por que se fosse assim a resposta que deu seria a correta, mas e se ele ainda o amasse? Devia ter partido o coração. Confuso. Terrivelmente confuso. Olhou para trás e viu o britânico todo enrolado e bem quietinho, provavelmente estaria dormindo, nem um pouco interessado nessa briga interna do moreno. Para não incomodá-lo saiu do quarto sem dizer uma palavra.

E mais uma vez ele tinha feito o que mais o pequeno odiava, sair sem ao menos dizer uma boa noite ou um então obrigado, isso fazia a situação do menor piorar e fazê-lo confirmar todas as suas teorias. Após a saída do maior se levantou e foi ao banheiro, lagrimas e mais lagrimas vinham aos olhos do albino que por motivo nenhum as continha. Perguntava-se como as coisas tinham parado ali, o porquê, e como remediar tudo isso, será que conseguia fazer o seu moreno se apaixonar por ele de novo? Perguntava-se se um dia o espadachim tinha amado ele verdadeiramente alguma vez, aquela vez, naquele quarto, foi somente uma ilusão? Se não era algo criado por seu cérebro que guardava uma lembrança falsa para tentar animar seu coração partido. A essa altura já nem sabia responder. Olhou para o espelho do banheiro e viu seu rosto pálido, molhado por suas lágrimas, essa situação tinha jeito? O menor esperava que sim. E provavelmente ele estaria certo.

**.::OoOoOoO::.**

E as noites de "amor" se repetiam em intervalos pequenos, Kanda estava cumprindo sua promessa, isto animo um pouco Allen, pois pensava que o moreno ainda tinha um desejo em si por vim com freqüência e que talvez a situação tivesse um jeito, que nem tudo estava perdido, bastava dá o melhor de si usando o seu corpo para atraí-lo. Seus planos foram um pouco atrapalhados por Komui que o havia chamado para uma missão com Lavi, meio chateado fora para missão. Mas no caminho, no barco da ordem, pensou que poderia ser bom, talvez se manter-se longe aumentasse o desejo do moreno, e quando ele voltasse o espadachim deveria está louco para possuí-lo. Talvez isso reavivasse um pouco a paixão perdida. E com estes pensamentos fez toda a missão.

Uma missão difícil, se pode assim dizer, havias muitos akumas e vários níveis dois que fez o ruivo e o albino se machucarem serio, principalmente o albino, que agia sem pensar se metendo no meio do fogo cruzado e lutando com vários akumas ao mesmo tempo. O ruivo se perguntava a razão do pequeno está assim, estava certo que o menor era meio impulsivo as vezes, mas isso também era demais.

Ele não entendia que o albino sofria por amor, mesmo ele tendo pensado que sua falta era boa, também havia a possibilidade do espadachim arrumar outra a pessoa na ordem para satisfazê-lo, caso demorasse muito, quem sabe a Lena, era uma moça bonita e bem jovem, e ainda por cima mulher. Muito mais fácil de seduzir. Por isso depois de um tempo achou melhor terminar a missão o mais rápido o possível para que pudesse voltar aos braços do amado, para que pudesse satisfazê-lo, ser somente ele a saciá-lo. E era este o motivo de vários cortes no corpo e um profundo corte no tórax, pois havia se distraído e deixado a guarda aberta, fazendo o akuma acertá-lo em cheio. Assim que chegou a ordem foi levado diretamente para a enfermaria.

O moreno, enquanto o albino estava fora, decidiu sua briga interna, talvez o afastamento do mesmo foi para o bem, por que sem a presença do menor podia pensar mais racionalmente, o britânico sempre o deixava atordoado, deixando terrivelmente confuso. Assim que soube que Allen estava de volta quis colocar seu plano em pratica, mas soube que ele estava terrivelmente machucado e ficaria por um bom tempo na enfermaria. O espadachim se perguntava se a missão fora tão difícil assim, por que se fosse o Komui com certeza tinha mandado o maior junto com eles, alguma coisa havia ocorrido e uma bem grave. Isso atrasou os planos do japonês, que tinham em mente descobrir de uma vez por toda como ficava sua situação com o pequeno, se o amor tinha acabado e o mesmo estaria com ele por pena, ou se ainda o amava verdadeiramente. Agora teria que ir com calma, esperar o seu albino melhorar.

**.::OoOoOoO::.**

Depois de passar uma noite dormindo sem parar o britânico acordou no meio da noite, assustado, mais uma vez o sonho com o Kanda lhe deixando estava o atormentando, foi assim toda a missão, queria um jeito para que esse sonho fosse embora, mas talvez ele fosse inevitável na vida real. Sentou na cama da enfermaria e percebeu que a mesma estava com cortinas em volta que impossibilitava a visão do resto do quarto, se levantou e percebeu que sua cama estava no final do imenso quarto, perto do canto, na parede mais próxima havia uma janela, resolveu admirar um pouco a paisagem para ver se conseguia esquecer o sonho, mas ao chegar perto da janela e ver a escuridão lá fora se lembrou do amado e do tempo que estava sem vê-lo, e como todos os outros provavelmente estariam dormindo, decidiu fazer uma visita.

Começou a caminhar pelos corredores até o quarto do japonês, caminhava com um pouco de dificuldade, pois sua ferida ainda não estava totalmente curada, se perguntava o porquê de estar tão lenta, mas não tinha problemas, era suportável, pelo espadachim poderia suportar até mais. Chegou ao quarto respirando descompassadamente, parando um pouco para acalmar a respiração, bateu de leve, após bater pensou que provavelmente o moreno estaria dormindo e tinha até pensado em fazer o caminho de volta, quando ele abriu a porta. Allen percebeu que ele não parecia está dormindo, na verdade não parecia dormir a um tempo, e que, além disso, encarava assustado o albino na sua frente, o mesmo corou violentamente com olhar do japonês:

-Eto... eu só queria te ver... mas se for um incomodo eu vou embora – o britânico abaixou a cabeça esperando a reprovação vim, mas não a escutou.

-Entra... – Kanda ficou assustado com a aparição repentina do seu amado, mas também estava feliz, isso demonstrava que o menor estava com saudades, era um bom sinal.

-Gomem... eu não devia ter vindo assim... demo... – o pequeno não completou a frase, por que o maior havia lhe abraçado bem forte.

Allen não sabia, mas o moreno havia ficado bem preocupado, saber que seu amor tinha ido parar na enfermaria, que a um dia dormia sem parar, e o quanto ficou aliviado ao vê-lo ali de pé, corando e ficando sem graça, era bom tê-lo de volta ali em seus braços:

-Kan-Kanda... – o albino pode sentir a carência do japonês e estava certo em vir ali esta noite, provavelmente o mesmo não agüentaria mais tempo sem ter alguém para possuir. O espadachim pegou o rosto do menor e o beijou.

Calmamente e ternamente, desejando sentir o outro, sem pressa como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo, isso animou e muito o pequeno, pois tinha alimentado esperanças que aquele amor podia voltar, por que ele ainda estava ali. Separaram-se lentamente, cada um analisando o rosto do outro. Kanda esperava que naquele beijo o albino tivesse entendido a mensagem que não conseguia passar com palavras, tinha tudo planejado, mas com a aparição do pequeno tudo havia se desmanchado, deixando o maior bem atordoado e não podendo dizer que o amava muito:

-Hey... calma... eu estou aqui... – Allen acariciou as bochechas do maior, agradecendo internamente por o moreno ainda aceitar seus carinhos e por saber que ainda tinha utilidade, o beijo havia mostrado isso.

-É, eu sei... – Kanda tentou tirar ao máximo do carinho que o outro proporcionava, tão raros, e percebeu como sentiu falta, além de se perguntar, como vivera tanto tempo sem eles.

-Então... o mesmo de sempre? – o albino tinha vindo ali para uma razão e iria cumprir. O japonês o encarou assustado, estranhando a pergunta, ele estava preocupado com o corpo do pequeno, ele estaria mesmo bom ao ponto disso?

-Moyashi... você...

-O que tem a mim? Vamos fazer Kanda... eu estou com saudades... – o menor implorou, tudo estava indo tão bem por que ele iria renegar agora? Não era para isso que servia? Ou será que havia arrumado outra pessoa? – Onegai Kanda... – pediu mais uma vez com o rosto no ombro do espadachim.

O maior não resistiu e o beijou levando o pequeno para a cama, e o mais cuidadosamente que pode foi fazendo todos os movimentos, preocupado ao extremo com seu corpo, das ultimas vezes ele não tinha chorado e não queria que aquilo voltasse a repetir. Enquanto masturbava Kanda percebeu que o albino havia cuspido sangue, sabia que aquilo podia acontecer, se continuasse as feridas poderiam se abrir, isso por que ainda não tinha feito movimentos bruscos. Decidiu fazer ele gozar bem rápido e depois levá-lo de volta a enfermaria para que seu caso não piorasse. Assim que isso ocorreu retirou a mão e beijou a testa do amado, saindo de cima dele e sentando na ponta da cama. Quando o jato de sêmen saiu, mais uma vez o albino cuspiu sangue, provavelmente causado pelas contrações que seu corpo fazia, mas o menor não gostou e protestou:

-Kanda... por que você parou? – o moreno olhou assustado, isto o fez pensar que o menor só estava ali para fazer sexo, nada mais.

-Você está machucado moyashi... assim não serve... – Kanda se arrependeu de falar tão bruscamente, Allen entenderia terrivelmente errado, e foi o que houve.

-Estou bem... continua, por favor! – ele sabia, sabia que era só um objeto sexual, e que agora estava quebrado e assim não serviria. Se levantou da cama com dificuldade e foi até ele.

-Não moyashi... você – o maior nem pode continuar, já que o albino havia sentado no seu colo e começara a roçar sua entrada em seu membro coberto pela calça.

-Vamos Kanda... eu quero tanto... vamos... – para Allen os movimentos de vai-e-vem era difícil, por que por algum motivo suas feridas haviam voltado, e estes movimentos só piorava a situação. O albino fechou os olhos aproveitando mais do contato que ele fazia.

-Moyashi... – e aconteceu o que mais o moreno temia, as feridas de Allen se abriram e começou a escorrer sangue pelo seu peito, coberto pelas faixas, e em pouco tempo depois ele desmaiou.

Kanda cuidadosamente envolveu o pequeno em seus braços e o carregou até a enfermaria. Durante o percurso se perguntou o motivo da atitude do menor, o por que dele ter insistido tanto. Ao chegar à enfermaria o colocou na cama e o cobriu, acariciando sua cabeleira branca junto com suas bochechas, começou a se mal dizer por dentro, já que devia ser o que mais entendia ele, o mais compreensível, mas agora ele agia irracionalmente e o moreno não tinha idéia do motivo, a única coisa que podia fazer era chorar e implorar para que as coisas se arrumassem, pois não queria perder seu albino. Sentiu as lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto e se assustou por isso, fazia tempo que não chorava, muito tempo, num movimento rápido enxugou as lagrimas e foi embora dali. Aquele moyashi realmente perturbava seu interior.

**.::OoOoOoO::.**

Um ruivo sorridente caminhava entre os corredores rapidamente levando uma bandeja bem cheia de comida, seu destino era a enfermaria, iria visitar seu amigo Allen que havia se ferido gravemente na sua ultima missão. Depois de dois dias dormindo achou que estava mais do que na hora fazê-lo uma visita, tinha até convidado Kanda, mas o mesmo bateu a porta do seu quarto em seu rosto. Nada gentil da parte dele, _"Esse Yuu, não muda... o que custa visitar o pobre do Allen? Além do mais eles não são namorados?" _Lavi suspeitava de uma relação entre eles, por que durante a missão o albino durante o sono não parava de chamar o nome do moreno, além de pedi que o mesmo nunca fosse embora. Ao chegar a enfermaria procurou logo um garoto possuidor de cabelos brancos, o encontrou na ultima cama do quarto, com a cama rodeada de cortinas que "protegiam" o pequeno:

-Allen? – perguntou o ruivo receoso, temendo que o menor estivesse dormindo.

-Humn... Lavi? O que houve? – o pequeno se sentou na cama e coçou os olhos, parecia ter acabado de dormir.

-Gomem se eu te acordei... mas é que são quase meio-dia e pensei que estava com fome – Lavi chegou mais perto da cama e colocou a bandeja sobre o colo do albino.

-Ah arigatou! Eu estava mesmo com fome! – o ruivo sentou na cama observando Allen comer. Seu rosto não mentia, havia passado a noite em claro e provavelmente chorando, a pergunta era, por que?

-Allen, por que você chora? – o tapa-olho terminou a frase encarando o menor que por sua vez parou de comer e olhou o amigo assustado.

-C-como assim? Por que eu choro? Lavi do que está falando? – o pequeno tentava a todo custo esconder a vergonha, mas tudo era tão claro em seu rosto que o ruivo não pode deixar de sorri. O albino se perguntava o motivo dessas perguntas.

-Você passou a noite chorando e eu perguntei o porquê... não minta, eu vi você chorando na nossa missão, e sei que chamava o nome do Yuu – Lavi viu a tristeza abater nos olhos do britânico, mas de algum jeito ele ainda tentava manter o sorriso – não precisa mentir para mim, somos amigos né? E eu não vou contar para ninguém.

De repente uma lágrima desceu sozinha pelo rosto do albino, aquilo assustou o ruivo que nunca tinha visto uma áurea tão triste envolver do seu amigo, o sorriso progressivamente sumia do seu rosto. Lentamente e entre o choro, Allen contou por que estava chorando naquela noite, como começara a namorar Kanda e como estavam a situação deles, contou como se sentia e o quanto estava apaixonado pelo espadachim. Ao final de tudo Lavi soltou um sorriso triste, havia entendido tudo, a falta de manejo da parte do moreno com o pequeno tinha acarretado em tudo isso, e pelo que sabia do Yuu provavelmente ele também estaria muito confuso:

-Ah... esse Yuu... – o ruivo se levantou da cama do pequeno – pode deixar Allen eu vou falar com ele... sei que você não tem coragem, então eu falo – soltou um sorriso alegre para o menor numa tentativa de animá-lo.

-Não! Ele pode se chatear! Aborrecendo com um assunto tão banal... eu sei que ele não me ama Lavi então é bom você não se meter, vai acabar se machucando! – o tapa-olhos bagunçou os cabelos de Allen e deu um beijo em sua testa.

-Não se preocupe Allen, não vou me machucar... deixei tudo comigo está bem? – o albino corou com a aproximação do outro e nem pode responder, até por que o ruivo saiu antes mesmo que pudesse fazer tal ato.

Lavi saiu da enfermaria bem feliz, pois achava que o caso de Allen poderia ser mais grave, mas no fim era uma coisa simples dessa, o que teria que fazer era apenas conversar com Yuu e faria isso a noite depois do jantar.

**.::OoOoOoO::.**

O moreno se sentia frutado e culpado, não entendia o que seu amado estava sentindo e isso também o frustrava, _"não devia entendê-lo perfeitamente? Sem falhas como essa?"_ Agora estava perdido, não sabia lidar com o pequeno e odiava isso. Mas era certo que estava muito preocupado com ele, fazia dois dias desde o ocorrido no quarto do moreno e esperava que ficasse bem e voltasse logo à ativa, queria vê-lo bem, só assim poderia dormir em paz. Caminhava pelos corredores apressadamente sem se dar conta com a paisagem ao redor, muito menos reparava que já estava bem tarde da noite, só sabia que estava indo para seu quarto, até que uma voz conhecida o fez virar para trás:

-Yuu! Matte*! – um usagi baka vinha em sua direção todo sorridente.

-Usagi! Eu já disse para você parar de me chamar assim! O que diabos você quer? – espadachim trincou os dentes e olhou para o ruivo com um olhar assustador.

-Nada demais, só quero conversar sobre o Allen com você – Lavi não iria fazer nenhum rodeio, direto ao ponto, o albino estava sofrendo e quanto mais cedo fizesse esse mal-humorado entender seria melhor.

-Por que você quer discuti sobre ele comigo? Por que não vai falar isso para Lenalee? – o japonês ficou nervoso, mas ao mesmo tempo bem curioso, ainda não tinha visitado o britânico e queria noticias dele. O ruivo passou a ficar ao lado de Kanda, seu jeito despretensioso começava a irritava o moreno.

-Por que você é o namorado dele e é por sua causa que ele está sofrendo, além do mais a Lena é minha! – imediatamente Lavi foi imprensado na parede mais próxima pelo espadachim, mas ele já esperava uma reação assim.

-O que você está falando maldito? – Kanda ficava vermelho até as orelhas, sentia-se de uma forma estranha, uma mistura de sentimentos. Sentia vergonha pelo o que o usagi tinha acabado de dizer, mas também triste em saber que o seu Allen chorava por sua causa, além de se sentir irritado, _"que direitos ele tinha para falar isso?"_

-Tudo bem Yuu, eu sei da sua relação com o Allen! Ele me contou! E convenhamos eu sei que você já deve saber o motivo do seu moyashi chorar, ou não? – o ruivo seria duro, precisava fazer o moreno perceber que ele tinha que ser mais cuidadoso com o albino, por que ele era uma peça rara que dependia de palavras e gestos para viver, senão quebraria, que nem estava quebrando agora.

-Não te interessa! Agora suma daqui! – o espadachim soltou o usagi e tentou voltou a seu caminho. Estava sentindo de novo aquela sensação estranha que havia lhe perturbado por estes dois dias. Era uma mistura de um vazio e remorso, que queria fazer o japonês chorar, será que era isso que chamavam de tristeza?

-Não vou! Ele chorou a noite toda por você durante nossa missão! Ele pedia para que você não o abandonasse! Pergunto-me o porquê você agir tão friamente com ele! Não o ama? Qual o problema? Faça-me entender! Ou então faça ele entender! – o moreno tinha parado ficando de costas além de ficar em silêncio por algum tempo, isto assustou o ruivo, _"será que o Yuu não ama mesmo o Allen?" _a resposta veio logo depois quando o espadachim virou chorando e vermelho.

-EU AMO AQUELE IDIOTA! MAS ELE... mas ele me deixa tão confuso... e nem mesmo eu sei como as coisas ficaram assim... não entendo... – aquilo definitivamente impressionou o tapa-olho, ver Yuu chorar não era uma coisa que acontece todo dia. Imediatamente se compadeceu do amigo o abraçando.

-Ah Yuu... você tem que saber que o Allen é um menino especial... ele é bem frágil e qualquer movimento seu será notado por ele... você também deve saber que ele precisa ouvir "Eu ti amo" sempre! Se você continuar sendo orgulhoso e confuso vai acabar machucando-o! Agora vá lá e diga tudo isso para ele senão vai acabar perdendo-o – o amigo soltou o japonês e saiu com um sorriso bobo. Tinha feito justo o que a Lena tinha pedido, pois ela tinha estranhado os ferimentos do pequeno e logo veio perguntar para si sobre isso, ambos deduziram a mesma coisa e fizeram um plano para juntá-los.

O moreno ficou paralisado após a saída do exorcista, como tinha sido bobo, em pensar que o albino podia ter deixado de amá-lo. A voz do usagi ainda ressonava em sua mente _"senão vai acabar perdendo-o..." _não podia deixar isso acontecer, perder seu moyashi era uma coisa que nunca poderia acontecer. "_Aquele baka precisa tanto assim de simples palavras como essa? É um idiota mesmo! Mas é um idiota que amo!" _Soltou um sorriso bem alegre, colocando suas pernas para funcionar e saiu correndo para a enfermaria, pedia aos céus que ele não estivesse dormindo, por que precisava dele agora, somente agora.

Enquanto isso um pequeno albino chorava em sua cama, de novo, pelo sonho que tivera, nele as coisas foram mais reais, foram quase palpáveis, como se fosse um pressagio do que estava para vim, implorava que estivesse errado. Um pequeno barulho de uma porta se abrindo o fez despertar e enxugar o rosto, se levantou devagar e puxou a cortina para ver o que era. Se impressionou ao saber que seu amado estava ali, mas por que teria vindo tão tarde da noite? Era para lhe ver? Para lhe possuir? E o por que de está tão ofegante? Tantas perguntas deixaram o albino bem confuso:

-Boa noite Kanda... o que houve? Está machucado? A enfermeira não está aqui... – o maior começou caminha na direção do britânico, estava decidido, mas também um pouco vermelho. _"Por que estaria vermelho?"._

-Não... não estou... – o japonês ficou admirando o seu pequeno e percebeu que ele ainda não havia dormindo e que provavelmente andava chorando há pouco tempo, o baka usagi tinha razão, toda a razão. Continuou caminhando até o pequeno, só que dessa vez mais rápido.

-Entao... por que está aqui? – albino virou de costas e foi voltar a se deitar, mas foi atrapalhado por que o moreno havia lhe abraçado por trás, aquela atitude impressionou Allen, que ficou estático, sem saber o que fazer.

-Não faça mais isso... não vire de costas para mim... assim parece que você vai me deixar e eu definitivamente não quero isso... – agora o britânico tinha ficado confuso de vez, não entendia aquela reação do Kanda, _"não abandoná-lo? O que era isso? E por que de tudo isso agora? Será que... não!" _– Eu ti amo... eu ti amo... gomem, gomem... eu queria ter dito isso antes, mas as palavras me faltaram... você sabe que eu não sou bom com palavras... desculpa por ter feito você chorar tantas vezes... e provavelmente eu sou o culpado de você está nessa enfermaria agora... me desculpe... eu ti amo... – o pequeno começou a chorar, mas se sentia imensamente feliz, finalmente havia ouvido aquelas doces palavras, pensava que nunca mais poderia ouvir. Pediu um espaço para o moreno para que pudesse se virar e ficar de frente para ele. Assim que fez percebeu que ele chorava assim como si, enlaçou seu pescoço e encostou o rosto em seu peito.

-Repete mais uma vez... só mais uma vez para mim ouvir... por favor – o espadachim percebeu o quanto aquelas pequenas palavras fazia a diferença para o menor, e mais uma vez o usagi tinha a razão.

-Claro... Eu... ti... amo... – falou separadamente e em bom som para que o albino pudesse escutar bem. Imediatamente ele começou a chorar mais.

-Kanda... eu também ti amo, te amo muito... eu pensei que você... – Allen não pode continuar por que as lágrimas não deixaram, a única coisa que fez foi abraçar mais o amado, encostando sua cabeça em seu peito.

-Shh... eu estou aqui... – era engraçado Kanda dizer isso, pois um dia desse o menor havia dito isso para ele. Pegou o rosto dele e o trouxe para perto do seu, lhe aplicando um beijo terno e apaixonado, incrivelmente apaixonado, era como se tivesse beijando pela primeira vez o pequeno, foi tão diferente e tão especial, que deixaram ambos ficaram bem ofegantes e bem corados.

-Kanda... me possua... por favor... eu preciso de você... – o moreno olhou atentamente os olhos do albino e poder ver a saudade e o desejo dentro dele, mas ainda pensava nos ferimentos e se acontecesse como da ultima vez? Mas como se o britânico lê-se os pensamentos do japonês, ele complementou – tudo bem... eu estou bem, a enfermeira disse que ia ter alta amanhã, por favor... – e mais uma vez Kanda não resistiu a fofura do menor e cuidadosamente o levou para cama, não se esquecendo de fechar as cortinas.

-Mas você terá que fazer silêncio... temos companhia... – o moreno sorriu maliciosamente, sabia que essa era uma tarefa difícil para o pequeno, pois ele gemia muito quando estava na cama, mas o japonês nem reclamava, adora isso no seu albino.

Após ter as cortinas fechadas, foi até a cama e se posicionou sobre o pequeno, ficando de quatro sobre ele, não se apoiaria nele, precisava medir o que ira fazer, por que apesar do que o menor tinha falado, sabia que ele podia se machucar novamente. Devagar foi abrindo os botões da camisa social branca que seu amado vestia, depois de aberta pode ver as faixas que enrolava o seu tórax, alisou com cuidado, sabendo que aquele ferimento, indiretamente, tinha sido causado por sua culpa. Beijou com cuidado toda a área encoberta de faixas, numa tentativa de ajudá-lo a melhorar, assim que terminou subiu até seu pescoço alvo, beijando e dando pequenas chupadas, sabia que da forma que estava fazendo isso iria deixar marcas, mas era isso justamente que queria, marcar o pequeno como sua propriedade.

Assim que o maior começou a beijar seu pescoço, o albino começou suspirar pesadamente, sentindo aquela sensação como se fosse a primeira vez que o amado iria lhe possuir, como se as outras noites tivessem sumindo e só restava aquela da missão, quando haviam se amado verdadeiramente. De repente da boca do britânico um pequeno gemido foi ouvido, pois o moreno tinha colocado a mão por dentro de sua calça, alisando, ainda por cima da cueca, seu membro, estava instigando o pequeno, que com estes movimentos se contraiu todo, aproveitando melhor os carinhos do espadachim. A boca do mesmo, antes no pescoço subiu para a orelha sussurrando em voz tremendamente sexy:

-Lembre-se moyashi... não pode fazer barulho...

Allen apenas concordou com a cabeça e o maior começou a retirar a calça do pequeno, abriu o zíper lentamente e na mesma velocidade abaixou a cueca. Assim que tirou a cueca e a calça, o membro do menor saltou para fora, num claro movimento de desejo, mesmo sem tocá-lo, o moreno sabia que o membro do menor pulsava e pedia, na verdade implorava, para ser devorado. E foi o que o japonês fez, segurou a base e começou a lambê-lo, desde a base até a ponta, isso acarretou em bastantes gemidos da parte do albino, que teve que morder o dedo para abafá-los, enquanto isso o maior abocanhou o membro do pequeno, colocando-o inteiramente na boca e sugando com força, fazendo os famosos movimentos de vai-e-vem, isto fez o britânico retorcer todo a na cama, além de segurar os lençóis firmemente com a mão livre. E assim os movimentos se seguiram até o pequeno gozar na boca do maior, que tratou engolir tudo, aproveitando cada vez mais do seu amado.

O japonês subiu o rosto ficando da altura do albino e percebeu o quanto estava corado, os olhos fechados e respirando descompassadamente, isto fez o moreno soltar um sorriso, pois saber que o seu pequeno dependia tanto assim dos seus toques era incrivelmente maravilhoso. O britânico se sentia nos céus, tudo aquilo o fez perceber o quanto passou depender do espadachim e quanto aquelas noites fizeram falta na vida dele, tudo estava incrivelmente maravilhoso, podia morrer agora, pois estava muito feliz. Kanda colocou um dedo na boca e o deixou bem molhado, depois lentamente guiou até a entrada de Allen e começou a acariciá-la.

Isso fez o pequeno se contrair mais ainda na cama e também gemer um pouco mais alto, e tudo piorou quando o moreno o penetrou, fazendo movimentos circulares. Isto foi o estopim para o menor que começou a gemer descontroladamente, uma de suas mãos antes na sua boca agarrou os lençóis com força, o espadachim sabia que tinha que fazer algo para controlar os gemidos do seu amado, mas não conseguia pensar em nada, era impossível pedir para o moyashi gemer menos, por que ele realmente não conseguia se segurar. Até que teve uma idéia, retirou o dedo e levou suas mãos para seus cabelos, lá pegou a fita que deixava seus lindos cabelos azuis escuros presos, a desamarrou e imediatamente o um mar azul desceu para o ombro do maior. O britânico ficou estático com a visão que tinha, era muito raro ver seu moreno de cabelos soltos, foram tão raras as vezes que sempre se assustava quando o via desse jeito:

-Eu sei que você não vai se controlar, então resolvi ajudar... – Kanda pegou a cabeça do albino e levantou um pouco, o espaço suficiente para que a fita pudesse dá a volta.

-Kanda... você está tão lindo... seus cabelos – o menor pegou uma mecha e direcionou para seu nariz, podendo sentir o doce cheiro que aquela cascata azul tinha.

-Damare, moyashi... – obviamente o maior ficou bem vermelho com essa ação do Allen e única coisa que fez foi beijá-lo para poder calá-lo.

O pequeno não pode deixar de soltar um sorriso, adorava quando amado ficava assim, bem vermelho. O espadachim pegou a fita e deu um nó bem em cima da boca do albino, isso provavelmente abafaria os gemidos, reduzindo a pequenos ruídos:

-Morda... assim vai abafá-los.

E foi o que exatamente que o moyashi fez, mordeu o nó com força, e então o moreno começou a penetrá-lo. Não foi uma coisa muito doída, já que o menor estava acostumado, então foi uma coisa rápida, mas mesmo assim o maior ficou um preocupado, verificando sempre os ferimentos do namorado. Internamente o albino se divertia da preocupação do maior, isto o deixava imensamente feliz, saber o que o amado se preocupava tanto consigo. Mas não se perdeu nestes pensamentos já que o japonês começara a se movimentar, lento mais profundo, isso fez o britânico entrar em êxtase, era uma sensação nova, mas já conhecida, uma coisa confusa e sem explicação que não podia ser definida com palavras. E assim os movimentos foram aumentando, o suor, os gemidos, os sentimentos se unindo, tudo progressivamente foi aumentando, até o ápice.

O prazer foi tão grande para ambos que o pequeno gozou sem ao menos uma masturbação, o sêmen de Allen melou o tórax de Kanda, assim como o seu. Ao final de tudo o menor abraçou o espadachim com força, desejando sentir o calor que o outro lhe proporcionava. E assim que o moreno o abraçou, saiu de dentro dele, e se encaixou num abraço gentil na cama. Depois beijou sua testa e se lembro que o pequeno ainda tinha a fita na sua boca, tratou de tirá-la rapidamente, se vergonhando por deixar por tanto tempo isso na boca do amado. Allen voltou a sorrir da ação do maior, e aos poucos começou a se entregar ao sono sendo embalado pelo cheiro dos cabelos do amado, entretanto não queria dormir, pois tinha algo para dizer a Kanda, algo que lhe perturbava desde a primeira vez que tinham ficado:

-Kanda...

-O que foi? – o menor se aconchegou mais no abraço do japonês.

-Quando eu acordar promete que vai estar ao meu lado? – isso envergonhava muito o britânico, pois odiava pedir este tipo de coisa, achava que estaria sendo um incomodo.

-Humn? – o espadachim não entendeu o que o amado queria dizer.

-É que... toda vez que eu acordo, você não está mais ao meu lado, e eu não gosto disso, por que parece que você está me abandonado, ou então que eu não significo nada para você, então promete quando eu acordar vai está ao meu lado? – o menor ficou bem vermelho.

-Claro, baka... eu nunca vou abandoná-lo... – o maior não pode deixar de sorri, era tão frágil, tão frágil o seu pequeno.

_E assim embalados pelas promessas um feita ao outro, eles dormiram. Ao acordar Kanda continuava ao lado de Allen, isto animou muito o pequeno, e o fez manter sua promessa de nunca dar as costas ao amado. Tudo se prosseguiu num amor tão lindo, e tão forte, que chegava a impressionar os outros. Afinal, o amor mais bonito e o amor mais forte não é aquele que nasce da dor e renasce da cinza?_


End file.
